Foreigners in Ouran
by PrussianVitals
Summary: The countries' bosses think it would be a good idea to have them become 'exchange students' at various schools around the world. Each semester the countries will travel to a new school. Now, it's Japan's turn to be the host. But when the countries are assigned a school with a Host Club, everyone gets suspicious as to who they really are. Can the countries survive the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fanfic! Yay! I really liked the idea of an Ouran/Hetalia crossover. I don't know why. I will try and update every week, or as often as I can. I might skip a week because of school or something but you can expect updating frequently. I haven't watched OHSHC in a long time but I am rewatching it, so you might see some OOC but I'll try my best. I don't have a spell checker on my document program so there might be a few spelling and grammarical errors here and there but I will proofread as best as I can.

CHAPTER ONE: FOREIGNERS IN OURAN

The foreign exchange students stood in front of the biggest school they had seen. All the countries had gathered together to form a foreign exchange program so they could learn more about other cultures and get along better with eachother. This time Japan was picked to host the "exchanges". Japan didn't feel the best about the situation, he had his reputation and honour to protect here. He was reluctant to agree in the first place, but he must take his turn. It was only fair. How bad could it really be? Japan had no idea.

The school was huge. Bigger than anyone had expected. Except for Japan. Like the other nations, he knew his country inside and out. If he were blind he could find his way around. The other countries, who were not as familiar with Japanese ground, stood gawked, gazing up at the large, luxurious building where they would spend a school year learning Japanese customs. "Dude, this place is huge!" The American looked on wide-eyed, his voice unnessissarily loud. Most only responded with a small nod, too busy trying to take in the pictureque view. England only gave America an annoyed look.

"Let's not waste time," Japan led the group of "students" single file up to the front door. Japan was about to open the front door but he stopped, remembering a key detail. "Oh, I just remembered! The students must not find out we're countries. You will have to use human names. You get to choose your name, but keep it simple. You'll need to use it a lot." Following the Japanese country through the halls, the rest looked out of place in their military uniforms and what not. Escpecially Prussia, with his white hair and red eyes, not to mention the little bird taking nest in his hair. "This was going to be fun," be thought to himself. "I'm finally able to spread my awesomeness to others."

Japan stopped the group in front of Music Room #3. Hungary, who was admiring the beautiful artwork on the ceiling, ran into Prussia. "Heh. I knew my awesomeness was great, but I didn't know that you couldn't resist it. Keseseses," Prussia sneared and stuck his tongue out and the used to be "boy" Hungarian. "S-Shut up, Prussia! I was trying not to look at your back! Oh, and you are so unawesome." Hungary tried covering her face with her sleeve to hide her blushing. A rush of fresh rose petals fell from the ceiling to greet the exchange students as Japan opened the door to Music Room #3.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Seven students dressed in blue blazers and black pants stood in a group at the back of the room. One of them was sitting in what appeared to be a large throne chair. The rest were standing around the chair posing in odd angles that somehow, strangely, flattered them.

"Oh look..we have some gay customers-" "-again." The Hatachiin twins had a bad habit of finishing eachothers sentences. The twins both had honey coloured hair, eerie yellow eyes with a gleem of mischief in them, a perfect copy of eachother. Upon hearing this England furrowed his brow, curious as to what they meant. Romano, on the other hand, took the statement aggressively.

"Who are a you calling gay? I will not be a classified with France-" Spain instinctively put his hand over Romano's mouth so "France" was muffled. They couldn't let their secret get out this easily. The rest of the countries stood rigid, hoping that the other students didn't catch the last bit of Romano's sentence. All except for Italy who seemed lost in though and was mumbling about pasta, or something. The group of students seemed oblivious to Romano's blunder and kept their gentlemanly status by engaging in conversation.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy! I understand you are all foreign exchange students part of a special program set up by your government. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Host Club's King and founder, Tamaki Suou," Tamaki sounded as if he had said the same speach hundereds of times.

"We're Hikaru-" "-and Karou," finished the younger of the twins. They gave their classic mischievous smiles and stepped aside as they finished their introduction.

"I'm Hunny, and this is my best friend, Mori-chan! Isn't my bunny cute?" A child who appeared to be no older than six with blonde hair and baby blue eyes held up a large pink plush bunny.

"Why, yes. That is a very cute bunny. You should see my bunny. Sadly, I had to leave him back in England," said the Brit, with a very thick British accent. He scratched his head and laughed a little at the thought of his flying mint-coloured bunny. He didn't care what the other nations said, Flying Mint Bunny wasn't imaginary!

"My name is Haruhi. Nice to meet you, guys. Don't mind the others, they aren't so bad once you get used to them." Tamaki came up and put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Daughter is really polite, isn't she? I'm so proud of her!" Haruhi sighed, "Well most of them anyways." The exchange students looked puzzled at what Tamaki had said. Why did he just call this young boy daughter? Their thoughts were interupted by a very tall, stoic, mysterious man with a folder in his hand.

"Finally, I'm Kyoya, or as Tamaki calls me, Father. Welcome to Ouran." He pushed up his glasses and grinned slightly.

Germany sighed. It was already starting to get weird.

"_Ciao!_ My name is..." Italy paused for a minute to remember his human name. "Oh, my name is Feliciano Vargas! I'm from Italia, and this is _mi fratello_, Lovino Vargas, he's from Italia, too!" Italy pointed at a darker haired version of himself. The only way you could tell the difference was that one's hair was darker and had a curl on his right side. The other had light red hair with a curl on his left side. Romano crossed his arms and started blushing at being introduced to so many people. The Host Club found it weird how Feliciano had to think of his name. Shouldn't someone know their own name?

"And I am the awesome Gilbert Beischmidt! And this little cool dude is Gilbird." The albino pointed to a rather plump yellow bird in his hair. "We're from the awesome country of Prussia-" An audible cough was heard and you could just barely hear the words "ex-country" mixed with it. "And this not nearly as awesome as me dude is my younger brother Ludwig." Haruhi and Kyoya, the smartest of the Host Club had the same thought after the albino's introduction: why did he say he was from Prussia?

"My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm the Hero!" An American wearing a tan suit and a bomber vest gave his signature, yet slightly annoying laugh.

"Nice to meet you, you may call me Arthur." The Brit with the bunny spoke up, obviously very proud to be British.

"Uh..I'm Math-"

"Hej! I'm Matthias from Denmark. This is Norway, I mean he's from Norway. His name is Lukkas."

"I said I'm Mathew-"

"I'm Barwald...and this is my wife Tino," said a very tall Swedish man. "What? I'm not your wife!" The man whose name was Tino spoke up, startled at what the Swede had said.

"Hello. My name is Ivan Braginski. Become one with Mother Russia, da?" A very large scary looking man with a long white scarf and platinum blonde hair spoke over the Canadian, still trying desperatley to get everyone to notice him.

Canada, visably distressed, spoke up louder than the other nations had heard him, "Hey. I said my name is Mathew Williams." America laughed loudly and looked at Mathew. "Woah, dude! Don't yell!" Some of the countries laughed, even France's signature French "onhonhon" laugh could be heard. Canada blushed at all the people starting at him and hid his head behind a stuffed polar bear.

A man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, red pants, and a blue...snuggy(?) pushed everyone out of the way and stood in the front of the group. "Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy." The Frenchman put his fingersto his lips and sent kisses to everyone in the room. Tamaki knew instantley that they were going to get along just fine.

Japan checked his watch. They were going to to be late for lunch. The introductions were taking a lot longer than expected. "Oh, sorry to cut things short but we really must be going! It's almost lunch time and I have yet to show the students around." America's eyes went wide. "We can't miss lunch. We just can't." He rushed everyone out of the room, leaving half of the countries without introductions.

AUTTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about not finishing the introductions. It was getting to be a really long chapter and didn't want to have an entire 20 paragraph chapter just about getting to know eachother. I want other things to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: JOINGING THE HOST CLUB (and finishing introductions)

Japan sighed. Yesterday he introduced the nations to the Host Club, not on purpose though. Right now he was less worried of what the countries thought and more worried of what the Host Club thought. Other than a few name incidents, all went well. They just had to keep it up. A few of the nations strayed ino Music Room #3 on accident, but to their surprise, there were no rose petals to greet them this time. In fact, the Host Club seemed busy wooing young ladies that attended Ouran.

"What's all this about?" asked England, who was still in his green military uniform.

"Oh, welcome back Arthur, is it?" England nodded and stood in the doorway with the rest of the Allies, who looked tired from the night before.

"As I said yesterday, we are a host club. We entertain the young girls of Ouran," replied Tamaki, saying goodbye to his latest applointment. "What countries do you come from again?"

This time America answered the question. "I'm from the best country, the United States of America; home of the free and the land of the brave! This here is Artie, he's from England." America put his hand on England's shoulder and England shuddered and stepped away. "I told you, Alfred, don't call me Artie!" America laughed and England frowned at him. America ignored him and finished answering Tamaki's question.

"Ivan is from Russia," the Russian stared at the Host Club and grinned. "Francis is from France, and this guy's from China." America pointed at China and he bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Wang Yao." The Chinese man had on what appeared to be a military shirt with sleeves that were way too long. No one had noticed Canada had entered the room along with the Allies.

The Host Club stared at the oddly dressed foreign exchange students. "If you are going to go to this school, you're going to need to have a uniform. Your governments payed for uniforms, I trust? Since this is a government based program afterall." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, it seemed he had a habit of doing so. The Hatachiin twins shoved the exchanges into a dressing room and handed each of them a school uniform. Once the students were dressed in proper school attire, Kyoya had their original outfits placed in boxes, along with extra school uniforms for the other exchanges.


	4. Apologies, guys!

Hello, guys! I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update sooner! Some family issues arose, and my grandmother had to have surgery. I am spending the week taking care of her. I am almost finished with the next chapter so expect and update real soon! Again, real sorry but I hope you understand.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for making the last chapter so short. I felt it was a good stopping point. Thanks for all the good reviews! I didn't know people would like it. Anywho, this chapter skips forward in time a bit to where the countries have a secret meeting. I was away a lot longer than expected since I had to take care of my bed-ridden grandmother, and then I had to go to a camp for a week. Also, I am not familiar with Japanese culture or the school system so just role with it!

CHAPTER FOUR: LET'S HAVE A MEETING

After school Japan led the countries back to his house for a meeting. When everyone was seated and quiet, thanks to Germany, Japan took control of the meeting which was out of character for him since he usually just agreed with America.

"Alright, now we are finally able to have a meeting." Japan cleared his throat and felt pressured with all the eyes staring at him. "As our bosses suggested, we will have a meeting every few weeks on how well you are able to get along with your 'schoolmates'." He paused, waiting for the others to have an uproar. Meetings were so stressful and left most countries feeling irritable. When no one objected, Japan continued. "To ensure that everyone has a turn to tell their events, we will go clockwise, starting with America." All eyes turned to the American, and he liked it, unlike Japan. America stood up and spoke so loud some of the countries covered their ears. He was definetly excited.

"Dude it's awesome here! They don't sell half of these games at my place! The small food portion sizes are a little disappointing though, I mean I ordered a large and they gave me a small. What's up with that?"

Japan looked at America and blinked slowly. "Next person"

Russia stood up and America sat down. "Are these uniforms really nesissary? I can't wear my scarf with them." All the nations were wearing the unifroms by now. Luthiania was relieved that Poland wore a males uniform with a little persuading.

"The uniforms are a nation-wide thing in Japanese schools. Each school has different uniforms. Those uniforms identify you as members of the Ouran Academy. You are not allowed to personalize your uniforms, no, but there are many non-uniform days in the Host Club." This made the countries relieved.

The next person to speak up was China. Even with his boy uniform, China was still androgynous. "I like it here. Everyone is so nice. Though Japanese culture confuses me. It is way different from Chinese culture." The listening countries nodded. It would be hard for them to get used to this new culture. Poland spoke next.

"Okay, so like, the school is totally amazing. It's seriously stylish. The colours like totally go together!" Lithuania sighed and nodded slowly. "England, you should like totally go next."

England, who was sitting next to Poland (who knows why) cleared his throat and spoke in a clear voice.

"I like it here. Although the food is not nearly as appetizing as my food is." He didn't seem to notice the fake barfs and weird looks he recieved. England took a sip from his tea and glanced at France to let him know it was his turn to speak.

"Ohonhonhon~ Fantastique*. Tamaki, is that his name, had a way with the girls! But I do wonder why Haruhi was masquerading as a male student? Why would she not want to flaunt her body in a way that makes the boys fall for her?" France laughed at all the blank and confused faces his statement had recieved.

"What do you mean 'her'?" England asked, genuinly curious. France turned to him, his face suddenly serious.

"Oh Angleterre*, France is the country of love. How would I not know someones gender? Clothes do not hide it. You were not aware Haruhi was a girl?" All the gathered nations shook their heads. Some had their mouths' open in shock. Others hid their surprise. Japan seemed to be the only one besides Poland that was unfazed. "I like totally saw it coming! She's like the best cross-dresser of the century!" America shook his head in disagreement "Nah, Lady Gaga is the best cross-dresser. But I'll admit, she had me fooled."

Russia thought about this. He could use this fact as blackmail, but did he need to? He'd have to wait and see.

"Mr. Greece?" Japan looked at the sleeping Greek. All eyes turned to him. Greece awoke to everyone looking at him. He concluded he needed to speak. "Uh..I like Japan..zzzz" And he was asleep again. Austria was about to speak but Prussia interupted him as usual.

"Yeah, Japan isn't nearly as awesome as me but of course nothing is as awesome as me. Japan is pretty awesome though, I'll give you that-" "PRUSSIA!" Hungary was standing up now and had a look him her eye that said 'I'll kill you and I'll make it look like an accident.' Despite himself, Prussia laughed and made a dangerous remark. "Keseses you are just jealous of my awesomeness." That made Hungary lose it. She brought up her frying pan and was about to bring it down on his head when a hand grabbed it from behind. "Prussia just wants a reaction. Besides, I still haven't had my turn yet." Austria was clearly angry at Prussia but tried to keep it down.

"Fine. I'm sorry Mr. Austria." Hungary sighed at sat down, still glaring at the Prussian.

"I am glad to see there is a music room where I can practise my concert pieces. That is all." Austria ended his bit so he would not draw more attention than needed. Of course Hungary and Prussia bickering didn't help. Hungary put her head on her hands and stared at the table.

"Pass." Hungary was a little embaressed by the way she delt with her anger and she wanted the meeting to end as quickly as possible. First she let Prussia get the better of her, but then she was scolded in front of everyone. She felt like a kid again. Hungary sighed once more.

Germany took this as a sign for him to beguin speaking. "Ja*, I quite like it in Japan. It is peaceful and students work hard. Although on occasion they slack off and screw around. I have been to Japan a few times but no more than a week. This could be nice."

No one had noticed Canada, or at least pretended not to notice him. He tried speaking many times and tried notifying everyone that he had been skipped over. But alas, he failed everytime. It was okay though. He was used to it.

Italy, like Greece, had fallen asleep. Oddly, Italy always found time for naps but when he was at a meeting, he was wide awake. Perhaps all the excitement from the past few days had tired him out. Since their leaders had started the exchange program, Italy had been getting less and less naps. On weekends, holidays, and after school he always managed to fit in a nap. How he kept his grades up was unknown to everyone. Or everyone who cared, at least. Romano was absent and Spain was not able to give an explanation as to why. He was probably finding ways to outsmart the Host Club or something.

Spain swallowed the bit of tomato he was chewing on and gave his 'report'.

"There are lots of pretty chicas* and everyone is pretty cool. The food could be better, though." Short and to the point. Germany wondered why the meeting was going to well. Not that it was a bad thing.

"Okay, now we can conclude the meeting. I will consider all your points. For now you can all go to bed. You may pick whichever room you would like upstairs. There are not quite enough rooms for everyone so a few of you will share a room. Mr. Germany and Mr. Prussia will share a room. Italy and Romano will share a room. Mr. America and Mr. England will share a room. Everyone else had their own rooms. Good night." And with that, Japan bowed and dismissed everyone to their rooms.

Yeah, it's finally done! Chapter 4, oh yeah. I'll have Chapter 5 done ASAP. Words that are not in the English language will have * after them so you know that they will be translated.

Translations:

Fantastique (French)- Fantastic

Angleterre (French)- England

Ja (in this case German)- Yes

Chicas (Spanish)- Girls

If there are any I missed, let me know. I write 'in the case' for 'Ja' because it is yes in many languages. Hope you liked it and again, sorry for keeping you all waiting.


	6. Chapter 5

Alright guys, from now on you can send me a PM or review with ideas you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. Whatever you want kay? Just try to keep it ship-free! And by 'ship-free', I mean no kissing or lovey dovey stuff. Got it? Good. Idek how this chapter will turn out.. Also, if you have an idea for a fanfic you'd like me to write, you can PM me. I'd write a lot more if I knew what to write about!

CHAPTER FIVE: HOST TRAINING

Haruhi stopped at Music Room #3, shoulders slumped. With a sigh she opened the door and walked inside.

"Good morning, Daughter! I hope you slept well?" Tamaki was the first to greet her, like always. It was early and Haruhi was almost late for school. Luckily her dad woke her up before he (she) went off the work.

"Not so loud, senpai. And for your information, no, I didn't sleep well last night. Some stupid cats were fighting outside my window." Haruhi sat down in a rather comfortable chair and looked up at Tamaki, only to meet his frowning face.

"You do look sleepy, now that you mention it.. A tired host is an unattractive host. Mother!" Tamaki snnaped his fingers and Kyoya appeared beside him.

"Yes?"

"Fetch Haruhi some commoners' coffee immediently! Our appointments will be arriving shortly" Kyoya nodded and told the twins to make some coffee. Just then the exchange students walked into the room, just as tired as Haruhi. Japan bowed in greeting and introduced everyone again, not that he needed to. Tamaki swung around and pointed at them with a big grin on his face.

"If you are going to go to this school, you need to know the rules of this school. Unless of course, you are a host." Haruhi let out a sigh again, this time not from drowziness but because she should have expected this. Honey and Mori stood off to the side, looking at the countries, who were soon to become hosts.

"What do you mean 'unless you are a host'?" England asked, stiffling at yawn. It was not gentlemanly to yawn in front of others, no matter how rediculous they themselves where. Another reason, this reason perhaps more important to him, was that he did not want everyone else to realise how tired he really was.

"Do you mean to make us hosts, aru?" The Chinese man sounded rather apalled by the idea, no matter it was most likely the answer. Tamaki's smile broadened and he walked over the countries, all the while waving his arms as he talked.

"Why yes, of course. It's an honour, really. Only the prettiest are chosen. And you all fit the criteria." Some of the countries still looked confused. America and Italy's lack of reading the atmosphere didn't help. They were totally clueless. "Let me make myself clear: You each will be trained by one of us according to where we think your talents should go. For example, if you are the charming type, you'd obviously be trained by moi*. If you are the mischivous type, perhaps one of the twins is best suited for you." Tamaki gestured to each member as he said their name. Likewise, he pointed to all the countries and divided them into groups based on where he felt they belonged.

America was the first to notice that the Hatachiin brothers came back with the coffee, and that Haruhi was drinking it. "Oh man, is that coffee? I need some of that! Can I please have some? I'll owe you one!" America started chanting 'coffee' while the other nations stared at Haruhi with their mouths gaping. Even England was jealous. Not that he was all that into coffee, he was more of a tea person really. It's just that he hadn't gotten his cafinated buzz from Earl Grey since Japan didn't have it.

"We can get you some if you'd like. It's avalible to all hosts throughout the day. Even our guests drink it on occassion, but they mostly stick to the finer teas." Kyoya spoke while examining the folder he carried, apperantly loooking at the scheduled appointments. The nations exchanged glances with eachother and nodded in unison.

"We accept your invitation to become hosts." Japan spoke for everyone, as he was in charge of the group while they were there. Tamaki clapped his hands together and explained how greatful he was and that he just knew the exchange students would soon be a favourite amongst the girls.

"Haruhi, you have been with us long enough so you will be in charge of a small group of trainees. Congratulations." Kyoya glared at Haruhi and gave her a fake smile. His smiles were never real it seemed. "I have made a list of who will be trained by who..."

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter.. I felt that it would be best if I got some input on who should be paired with who. I had somewhat of an idea but like I said, I felt it would be best if I heard opinions just to be sure. I haven't seen OHHC in 5ever so you guys know the characters better than I. I'm just going by how I remember them.. :(

If I don't get input within two weeks give-or-take, I'll just write the next chapter anyway and hope I paired the characters up right.

Tranlations:

Moi (French)- me


	7. Review Q&A

Review Q&A!

I've gotten a lot of positive reviews. Thanks to all those who have favourited, followed, and reviewed. I will answer some questions I have received.

"oh oh what type of host will italy be and will latvia and iceland be in this story please please update!"

Yes, Latvia and Iceland will be in the story. I just haven't found a place to fit them in just yet. All of the Nordics and Baltics will appear very soon! Another review suggested Italy being the same type of host as Honey.

"Great job with this story so far! I love it! I guess I could help you with the pairings a little bit? Maybe it would be something like this?

Tamaki- France, Spain

Haruhi- Japan, Lithuania, England

Kyoya- Russia, Germany

Hikaru and Kaoru- Prussia, America

Honey- Poland, Italy, China

Which just leaves Romano, Greece, and Austria. And then Hungary, if she would even be a host.

And then Mori, which I don't know if he would just stay with Honey...?

These are all the countries that I know of going to Ouran, which I got from the last chapter...

Anyway, I hope this helps a little! Good luck and keep writing!"

I really like the pairings you've come up with. There are many other countries that haven't appeared very much yet. Perhaps Denmark could also go with Hikaru and Kaoru? Got to keep the Awesome Trio together. Romano is tricky since he's a pretty negative character. Since he likes 'spiting' and 'pranking' Germany, perhaps he could go with Hikaru and Kaoru as well? Greece could go with Honey since he likes cats and naps? Austria could possibly go with Haruhi or Kyoya I guess? Hungary may or may not be a host. I think she'll be the one taking pictures for the host club merchandise!


	8. Chapter 6

Author's note: Woo! Alrighty now it's all coming together. I decided to make a list for those who want referrences to look at throughout the story. Here is the list of the host trainee pairings:

Tamaki- France, Spain

Haruhi- Japan, Lithuania, England, Norway, Romania, Iceland,

Kyoya- Russia, Germany, Sweden, Estonia, Austria, Switzerland

Hikaru and Kaoru- Prussia, America, Romano, Denmark,

Honey/Mori- Poland, Italy, China, Greece, Finland, Canada, Latvia

Extra: Hungary will be the "manager-in-training". She'll be the one in charge of the club merch, photographs, and scheduling. Belarus will be just a customer so she can spend an afternoon with Russia (eheheh). Same goes for Ukraine. Lichtenstein isn't really old enough, she is registered as a younger student but will visit her brother. Also, you all know the school drill. I can't update as much, hence the long time it has taken me to write this one.

"Haruhi, you have been with us long enough so you will be in charge of a small group of trainees. Congratulations." Kyoya glared at Haruhi and gave her a fake smile. His smiles were never real it seemed. "I have made a list of who will be trained by who...

"Tamaki will be paired up with Mr. Francis Bonnefoy and Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Tamaki grinned and looked at the two students step forward, both wore the same smile. Francis winked at Arthur, which made him grimace. Kyoya continued reading the list aloud.

"Haruhi will be paired with quite a large group, actually. Honda Kiku, Arthur Kirkland, Lukas Bondevik, Toris Lorinaitis, Emil Steilsson, and Vladamir."

Haruhi smiled welcomly, as the large group of students she'd be mentoring stepped up to take their place next to her. Unlike the others, Arthur smirked.

_"A fine match. She seems like a well mannered lady. America nor France could do better!"_

Vladamir grinned widly, revealing a single pointed tooth. Haruhi gulped, thinking to herself,

"_This guy couldn't be a vampire, could he? No, that's aren't real."_ She exhaled deepy and listened to Kyoya read the list.

"Hikaru and Kaoru will be paired up with Gilbert Beilschmidt, Alfred F. Jones, Mathais Køhler , and Lovino Vargas"

The brothers stood beside eachother, staring judgingly at the group of exchange students taking their spot beside them. The man named Mathais high fived Alfred and Gilbert. It seemed they knew eachother well, as they were making a loud ruccuss. Lovino seemed as if he disagreed with where he was placed, but he seemed to be a glass-is-half-empty type of person.

"Oh ja*, I'm with meg* two best buds!"

"This is so sweet! I bet Arthur wishes he was in an awesome group like this."

"Ha! West can't tell me how to act now! Let's celebrate with a bier!*"

Haruhi noted that the twins should have the hardest time with the training, considering their group's response. However, because of their personalities, they just might be able to pull this off.

"Honey and Mori will both be training Feliks Łukasiewicz, Tino Väinämöinen, Heracles Karpusi, Raivis Galante, Mathew Williams, Wang Yao, and Feliciano Vargas." Dispite the foreign names, Kyoya read them all without stumbling.

Mori stood behind Honey, his expression unchanged. Honey on the otherhand, clapped his hands and hopped a few times.

"This is going to be so much fun, right Mori?" Honey looked over his shoulder at Mori, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Honey." After he had replied, Mori's expression went back to being like a stone. Honey and Mori's group didn't have as much enthusiasm as Hikaru and Kaoru's did. The reactions differed greatly. Feliks flipped his hair, and walked calmly up to the two. "Whatever dude."

Tino greeted the two mentors with a smile, he even went as far as to wave and say "hei*". The Canadian seemed to go unnoticed as he greeted his two teachers for the semester. Heracles just walked up, took his place next to Tino, and nodded. The Latvian, Raivis, quickly walked up to take his spot, his eyes darting to everyone and to the nearest exit in case of an emergancy. He seemed afraid of something, but Haruhi couldn't figure out what. She looked around. She was the only one paying attention!? The other hosts were already quietly gossiping with their soon-to-be students. All of a sudden the American laughed, God knows what he laughed at. The laugh filled the room and everyone's attention went to him.

Feliciano and Wang Yao took their places quickly as Kyoya told them all to hush, obviously angered but choosing not to show it yet.

"Now, that seems to be all the host trainees. I believe you girls are still in need of jobs?" Kyoya pointed his pen at Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belarus, and Ukraine. Liechtenstein and Ukraine nodded very quickly but said nothing. Belarus gave a _slight_ nod but it was quite clear that she had something else on her mind. The Russian looked uneasy at the way his sister was staring at him. Hungary was the first to actually respond to Kyoya's rhetorical question.

"Igen*, we cannot possibly be hosts, can we? Unless you expect us to attend to lesbians..?"

Kyoya gave a slight grin and pushed up his glasses _again_. "No, you, Ms. Elizabeta will be our co-manager-". As if on que, the clubs self-proclaimed manager came through the floor on what appeared to be a large round pedistal.

_"You've got to be kidding me!" _Hungary thought to herself. Renge snickered and glared at the Hungarian.

"You want me to teach you how to be a manager? If you insist! You must be willing to work hard, a managers job is no simple task! There will be blood sweat and tears put into every second of it. Knowing this, do you still wish to become a co-manager?" Renge spoke in a way that made the job almost sound scary. Maybe it was just the girl's personality and atittude..

Hungary sighed. If this was to be her boss, she'd have a long semester cut out for her.

"Yeah."

"Great," Renge shoved a very expensive digital camera at her, "in that case, you'll be in charge of taking the pictures for the club's merchandise! I expect top of the noch pictures and plenty of them."

Hungary along with the rest of the nations stared at the girl. She could hear the faint giggle of Prussia, America, and Denmark trying to stiffle their laughter.

"Fine," Hungary took the camera and put the string of it around her neck. Renge gave a nod of approval and looked over the new hosts-to-be. "They're all quite cute! As your _new _manager, I would like you all to note that violence is never the answer, however drama sells!" And with that, the manager rode her pedistal back into the floor and disappeared.

"Alright, Mathew was it? Let's try it again, shall we? Pretend I am your appointment." Haruhi smiled and looked at the Canadian straight on. Since his own host-partners had a hard time noticing him, Haruhi had taken the job for herself. She noticed him, just as she was able to tell the twins apart. Haruhi and Canada felt more in-place with the new arrangement. Haruhi was easy to get along with and understood him, the same went for Canada. Canada nodded and thought for a moment before replying "Y-you have pretty eyes." He glanced down quickly.

"That was great! I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Canada looked back up at Haruhi.

"Think so?"

"I know so! I was nervous at first, too but it'll come with time. You just need to practise." Haruhi smiled that sweet smile of hers but her smile quickly faded when she heard a yell come from the other end of the room.

"S-shut up, Gilbert! Stop being so immature and stupid!" The Hungarian seemed to be in a fight with the Prussian, and the Hitachiin twins were too busy laughing to stop it.

"You're just jealous that a bunch of girls will be all over Austria and none of them will be you! You'll just have to photograph it all, keseseseses!" The Prussian laughed and whiped a tear away from his eye. The whole room was now staring at them.

"Gilbert, stop being so loud and annoying. You're drawing attention to us!"

"I already draw attention to myself with my awesomeness! You and-"

Austria and the other nations looked at Prussia.

"Please use my name, Gilbert. Do not refer to me by my home-country."

It was then that Prussia had realised his slip of the tongue. _"Sheiße*! Everyone was paying attention to us. What an un-awesome time to slip up!"_

A/N: I actually typed 'Austria' while writing the last paragraph and when I reread it I caught it but decided to keep it.

Translations:

Ja- Danish for 'yes'.

Meg- Danish for 'my' (Well Idek about this one because in Norwegian you can use meg and min. Please correct me though if it is wrong!)

Bier- German for 'beer'.

Igen- Hungarian for 'yes'.

Sheiße- German for 'sh*t'.


End file.
